


Meetings

by rioa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Big Spoilers, M/M, does anyone care about dr spoilers in 2018 though, pre sdr2 remnants era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioa/pseuds/rioa
Summary: Komaeda finally gets to meet his biggest hero in his darkest moments.





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh hbd mist i wuv you and im sorry this is so hash tag edgy

“Hands in the air.”

He felt the barrel of the gun pressing into his back, a cold pressure with no compassion.

It wasn't the first gun he'd seen.

It wasn't even the first gun pointed at him.

But watching armed guards swarm around him like flies on rotting meat, his frail body completely without any defense, it was the only time he'd been in a truly hopeless situation.

Honestly, all he could do was laugh.

“Komaeda Nagito, by order of the Future Foundation you are under arrest. Make any move to resist and you will be killed.”

“Hm…” It was odd. After so long, they could have just killed him now. It would've been easier, surely, to kill someone who'd been this much of an obstacle.

But they made it sound like a last resort.

“W, we already have your comrades. There is nothing left for you.” The guard's voice was trembling slightly, a note of fear or perhaps anger. Komaeda couldn't tell. But he didn't really care.

“Ha….. I don't have any comrades.”

He felt the gun press in a little harder.

“Don't play dumb. The other members of the 77th Class of the former Hopes Pea-”

“Oh. No, I knew who you meant. We're simply old classmates though. People with amazing talent like them… they wouldn't want to be associated with someone as worthless as me. Their actions spread far further than mine ever would.” He gave a wry smile. “There's an intensity to the despair they caused I could never hope to reach. Ah, but I won't resist you. This is the final chapter, after all.”

The other guards began to murmur amongst themselves. No one had anticipated a Super High School Level Despair to simply comply. Not after how much they'd struggled. They thought Komaeda must be plotting something.

Ordinary people.

They really were nothing but paranoid sheep.

“I swear, there's nothing suspicious here. It's more… well. You're choosing to arrest me. I assume that means I'll get to meet… him.”

“Wh… who could you mean?”

“Our saviour, of course. Go ahead then, restrain me, take me away. I don't want to be late.”

The unease in the group was palpable as Komaeda found himself handcuffed and stuffed into the back of an armoured car. A guard sat beside him, eyes wide with panic and a gun constantly trained on Komaeda.

He didn't care.

None of these people mattered.

These guards were nothing but the preamble, the prologue to the main event.

After all, only one person would have chosen to spare those driven to the very brink of despair.

Only one person would believe in the hope Komaeda knew would catalyse from their meeting. 

This was what he'd been waiting for.

 

A few hours later, the car pulled up in front of a dull, grey building. This seemed to be one of the few places untouched by chaos, protected by its excessive defense systems. Komaeda had to admit, he felt a little impressed. Clearly a lot of work had gone into protecting the Future Foundation.

“Wait here,” the lead guard said, before exiting the driver's seat. 

Komaeda resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It wasn't as though he could move. But he decided compliance was key, at least for now. If you're suddenly thrown into the chance to talk with the person you admire most, you don't want to ruin it by getting yourself killed.

The guard spoke briefly into an intercom at the main entrance before making his way back to the car.

“Move slowly.” The guard opened the door to let him out, the one training his gun on Komaeda following behind. “We're taking you to the branch head's office. If you make one wrong move-”

“I know,” Komaeda said. “That's the end. But I swear, there's no reason for me to resist you. I'm powerless no matter how you look at it.”

“Y… yeah. Anyway, start walking.” 

From there, the parade moved without a word. These people clearly didn't trust Komaeda, and he wasn't ready to engage with people barely worth the time of day. This was the only chance he had to prepare himself. He’d been dreaming of this for years now. Ever since the first broadcast, ever since he'd witnessed the sheer power of hope connecting others, he'd worshipped him. A saviour. An icon. The only person worth believing in. Komaeda knew he didn't deserve this audience, someone who hadn't managed to find the results of hope on his own with such a pitiful talent that only paled in comparison to his power wasn't worthy of speaking his name, let alone addressing him.  
But this was the last piece of the puzzle.  
This was the grand gesture to lead the world back into ultimate hope.

And Komaeda would have the privilege of being the first to witness it.

Maybe his Super High School Level Good Luck wasn't such a misnomer after all. 

 

Eventually, they arrived outside a large wooden door. The lead guard stopped and turned towards Komaeda.

“You seem to know already, but this is the person who chose to spare you. Were it up to me, I'd have put you down like a dog the second we locked eyes. But make no mistake. I won't hesitate to do it if I feel as though he's in danger.”

Komaeda smiled. “I wouldn't worry about that. But thank you for your warning.”

“...Hm.” He turned the handle, swinging the door wide and ushering him forwards. “Take a seat.”

Komaeda took a few hesitant steps forward, barely able to contain his emotions. He took a seat at the desk, opposite a small young man. He seemed a little taller, a little more self assured, dressed in a suit and sitting with confidence as he faced one of his biggest threats.

But the light in his green eyes and the slick of brown hair sticking straight up from his head were unmistakable.

“Naegi Makoto…”

“E, eh, you know who I am?” A look of panic flitted across his face. He was always easy to read, even back then. That kind of openness could have been a weakness but Komaeda knew it was his greatest strength.

“Who doesn't know you? The Super High School Level Hope… you're nothing short of a legend.”

Naegi's cheeks tinted slightly pink. “Um, I don't think it's that much, it's not impressive. But, well, I wanted to talk to you. Komaeda-kun, you've done a lot of hurtful things. There's been endless death and destruction, from the Remnants of Despair. The truth is, we were meant to kill you instead of capture you. All of you.” 

“That's understandable.”

“But, see, I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna take more lives when there's always a better option. You deserve the chance to live. You deserve to help the world become a more hopeful place.”   
Naegi slid a piece of paper across the desk towards him, his eyes intense and focused. “I don't… I don't think you're a bad person. Honestly, I think we could've been friends. Having the same talent is something incredible, after all. And from what I heard from Komaru-”

“Eh? She mentioned me?” Komaeda chided himself internally for interrupting, but he couldn't help responding thinking about that cute mob character. 

His face clouded slightly. “A little. But what I got from her was, our goals are the same. We both wanna see hope succeed and the world overcome tragedy… I think?”

“Naturally. The greatest despair had to be caused to find the greatest hope. Of course you know that. I can't begin to compare myself to you, I'm nothing but trash by the roadside especially compared to the single most important person currently alive, the true embodiment of hope itself. Naegi-kun, we're too far apart to be the same but you understand my lowly way of thinking much better than anyone else could.”

“Um... thanks? It's just about wanting the world to be better though…” Naegi cleared his throat. “A, anyway! We want to put you, the Remnants of Despair, into something called the New World Program. The idea is that we can help you become better. We can restore the hope and potential you had before… before her influence, and you can live fulfilling lives.”

“Hm…” Of course he would suggest something like that. No one else would consider something so selfless. As he expected.

“The program will take place on a remote island, somewhere we can't be traced. And the plan is to help you rebuild yourselves. It's a good idea, right?”   
The note of optimism in his voice warmed Komaeda’s heart.   
“It won't change the fact The Tragedy happened, but it can help us rebuild. Find a better future. Move forwards. That's what matters most, right?”

“What if I refused?”

Naegi's face grew dark. “Then… I have to do something I don't want to. I… I don't want to see anyone else die. No matter what. If you disagree, then it'll lead to force. I want everyone to comply, to work together, but no matter how painful it is I want to step towards a more hopeful future even if it means taking you guys there by force.”

Komaeda felt stunned. He'd never disagree or deny Naegi if it killed him, but the change from the child who took down Enoshima Junko to a true leader… it was incredible. This was the power of his hope. He could create the new world. 

Komaeda knew, deep in his heart, this was the person he loved all along.

“So. When do we leave?”


End file.
